Solo una caricia
by Hawkeye307
Summary: VIÑETA. Porque había situaciones diferentes en las que no eran necesarias las palabras. Era una desición que había tomado desde hacía tiempo y hoy no quedaban más dudas.


Llegué con mi segundo fanfic *-*. Royai como siempre.

Advertencias: Ninguna, solo que es post-manga, realmente no tiene spoilers según yo cualquiera puede leerlo.

Disclaimer: Ya todos saben que Fullmetal Alchemist solo le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa y tal vez a Bones y Square Enix... quién sabe.

Antes de empezar le doy las gracias a mis dos betas: Maralex_89 y Scarleth Jade sin ellas no podría estar publicando ^-^.

* * *

_Apenas había sido un roce y le había bastado para desear permanecer el resto de su vida con ella._

Ir caminando juntos por la calle, así, sin ninguna preocupación, era una escena que les resultaba difícil de creer. No puso especial interés en su apariencia; se encontraba más interesado en el sutil rubor que cubría las mejillas de la teniente y en la emoción que alborotaba su ser.

No recordaba con exactitud la última vez que aquel vacío se apoderó de sus entrañas: era diferente al que sentía cuando besaba a cualquiera de las mujeres con las que pasaba una noche ocasional y definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con el vacío que iba acompañado de miedo y angustia. Conocía de sobra estas variaciones. Lo que sentía en ese momento era diferente, quemaba su alma, pero sabía que no era pasión, más bien era un candor que lo invadía y reconfortaba.

Era un día común, de clima templado, sin ningún detalle que lo hiciese diferente o especial. Estaba caminando… probablemente vagando describía mejor su quehacer; no es que no tuviera nada mejor en lo que ocupar su tiempo, todo lo contrario. La convulsión política y social que invadía Amestris lo llenaba de agobio y trabajo, pero hoy sería la última vez que saldría a perder el tiempo; eso se juro a sí mismo. Miró a su alrededor, la gente, los edificios; no pudo encontrar nada que lo hiciera prestar atención al entorno.

Iba pasando por una zona comercial que regularmente estaba llena de bullicio, los olores y colores que hacían ver tan alegre aquel pasaje parecían haber desaparecido, apenas si un par de mujeres se paseaban por ahí, dudaba mucho que estuviesen divirtiéndose, más bien daba la impresión de que era una parte obligada del recorrido que seguían. La realidad es que últimamente a nadie le gustaba salir mucho. El cambio que su país sufrió no fue especialmente violento o controvertido pero sin duda la población estaba atemorizada; lo desconocido suele causar más inseguridades a los seres humanos. Y es que en todo Amestris no vivía alguien que hubiese sido testigo de un gobierno diferente al de la dictadura militar.

Se topo con una figura que le resulto conocida. Su entorno se volvió inusualmente encantador, no esperaba encontrarla hoy, prácticamente la obligó a que se tomara el día libre. Muchas veces había salido con la esperanza de verla pasar cerca de él, permitiéndoles el encuentro que les estaba prohibido; no por el Führer, los homúnculos o los militares, sino por ellos mismos, por la seguridad y discreción que debían mantener. Amestris estaba en sus manos, al igual que sus vidas; podrían ser un par de pecadores pero el tiempo les devolvió las ganas de vivir.

Se encontraron en la calle, tras una breve plática sobre el estupendo estado del clima, una excusa de tercera que intentaba justificar su vagancia y un breve interrogatorio que solo pretendía alargar su conversación. Decidió acompañarla hasta su casa.

Platicar no era una de sus cualidades, no se le ocurría algo mejor que su conversación anterior y existía tanta confianza entre ellos que no vio ningún inconveniente en mantener el silencio; disfrutaba mucho más el acogedor ambiente que podían crear.

Regularmente no pensaba en ello y si ocurría intentaba alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Hoy se sentía más relajada, diferente; ya no tenía nada que ocultar, pero tratar al coronel de forma distinta a como toda su vida lo hizo aún le costaba trabajo, de hecho no veía ninguna necesidad de cambiar en nada su trato, todo estaba perfecto, para qué intentar algo distinto. Él tampoco daba muestras de querer algo diferente. Solo hoy, solo en ese breve encuentro se daría el lujo de mirarlo discretamente y deleitarse con la sensualidad que emanaba de forma natural aquel hombre. Odiaba que esas sensaciones la invadieran, la volvían vulnerable. Se veía encantador. Al igual que ella no llevaba el uniforme militar, como siempre lucía impecable y su cabello no estaba peinado. Su porte arrogante era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho.

Ni siquiera la tocó, sus manos chocaron por accidente pero inmediatamente se sonrojó. Se sintió estúpida por aquella reacción de adolescente. Estúpidamente feliz y emocionada.

Siguieron andando en silencio aunque había un sentimiento implícito entre ellos. Ni siquiera sabían en qué momento comenzó todo pero ese día aburrido y soso vaticinaba algo bueno. No eran conscientes de ello. Un violento impulso que ambos podían escuchar y que no alcanzaban a comprender.

Intentó hablar pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. No tenía la más mínima idea de que decirle.

Notó como un ligero balbuceo apenas perceptible fue emitido, lo miró de reojo y prefirió hacer de cuenta que no se había percatado.

Decidió que no era necesario decir nada. Se arriesgó y acarició suavemente la mano de su teniente. Sintió aquel vació crecer en su estómago y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Podía estar seguro.

Había acariciado su mano y no se atrevía a mirarlo siquiera. Optó por responder aquel gesto y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Sin la necesidad de establecer ningún contacto directo, todo era más cómodo así. Sólo por un breve instante podía darse el lujo de sentirlo suyo y disfrutar de aquel cálido sentimiento que la llenaba cada vez que estaban juntos.

_Porque tal vez, aún podían ser felices, estaba viva y con sólo un roce de sus manos le había bastado para saber que debía permanecer el resto de su vida con ella._

* * *

Bueno eso es todo fic pequeñísimo como el anterior... no se que más decir...

Como siempre se agradecen comentarios buenos y malos. Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de escribirme un comentario con el anterior: LadySc-Maaya-, Yai Ina Musteye, Scarleth Jade, Maralex_89 y Sagara_Megumi (aunque ellas dos lo pusieron en LJ).

Espero que les haya gustado ^___^ y si no, pueden culpar a los tres discos de Franz Ferdinand porque de ahí salió mi inspiración... en realidad asumo la responsabilidad por todo.


End file.
